A Twist of Fate
by kyasurin.0kyuu
Summary: Mikan’s life is just simple and ordinary but after she met Natsume she was now blackmailed by the cat. Her life will be changed after a twist of fate has occurred between them as the CAT’s pretending girlfriend.


**I don't own Gakuen Alice and will never be. : ))**

**A twist of fate**

**Summary: Mikan's life is just simple and ordinary but after she met Natsume she was now blackmailed by the cat. Her life will be changed after a twist of fate has occurred between them as the CAT's pretending girlfriend.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: THE FOOLISH MEETING**

"_(sigh) As usual for a long day! Girls who fancy Natsume- , ahh that bastard again" …_

Mikan is an ordinary, bubbly student in GakuenAlice. But before she could finish her sentence, she just happened to be in the most horrible situation a girl like her would never like to be in. Saying that the situation wherein girls who are for Mikan are GEEKs turn to monsters every morning every time they see Mr. Natsume – Bastard ( for Mikan).

_Irritated, Mikan said to herself " When would this neverending noise be gone? Hayss… I mean how, well the only answer is when that Natsume- bastard is also gone.!"_

Annoyingly, Mikan passed thru the lane not realizing herself blocking the elegant entrance of the arrogant and bastard prince of everyone excluding Mikan and Hotaru, as all know who is Mikan –san's bestfriend.

As innocently as ever Mikan continued walking right through the lane where she is actually starting to irritate the prince's fans.

"_Who the hell will play around at this time of my, I mean our prince's morning entrance? Well looking at her, she seems asleep right with her two eyes opened? Alright, step off Bitch!"_ A girl who is the leader of the fans club named Koizumi Luna answered in an annoyed and impatient manner.

Mikan who is rather more annoyed stopped and directly looked at the girl who called her Bitch. _"First of all, FYI I am not a bitch for you are rather more than like me. Second of all, this lane doesn't owned by any student of this academy but of the management itself. Third of all, I am not blocking anyone's way for there are enough space for anyone to pass here and last of all, I do not understand any word such as Prince here in school so back off please!."_

Embarrassed, Luna went back to the group as the fans started whispering about Mikan.

While there is an argument- situation happening, Natsume on the otherhand was shocked on what HE had actually heard a while ago. Seemingly surprised he then went to the place where Mikan and Luna had fought. _"(clapping) Nice speech of yours little girl. Never know that there is someone like you who is brave enough to fight with my so-called fans club." _

"_Well as for the so-called __**prince **__of this fans club, it is a great displeasure to meet you at this time. Don't treat me like these fans of yours coz I don't count myself as one of them drooling at you." _

With this statement of Mikan she had angered the fans especially Luna.

"_Sorry but I can't blame them coz that's what everyone does when they see a handsome person who is actually me."_

_**Mikan's POV**_

_Baka.!! I hate it I mean I hate him, as in that Natsume Bastard._

_Why is that he should even make others life a threat……._

_Well, the question is why does it have to be someone like Him who is arrogant, stupid and baka to be able to live here on earth?._

_------__**End of POV----- **_

Back to reality, Mikan faced Natsume and said stunningly_ " Please excuse me for my behavior--." _

But before she could end her sentence the fans began to crowded the place which made Mikan to fall behind the circle. Without anyone noticing except Natsume who wears his shades and who is actually looking directly at Mikan, she stood up as fast as she could awkwardly and ran quickly to a direction farer to Natsume.

But before she could leave the group Natsume followed and stopped her leaving his fansclub including Luna who are stopped by Ruka (Natsume's best friend) and the rest of the gang.

" _Hey Polka ,it was a nice meetingtoday."Natsume said that made him to smirk a little._

_He said to his self "'What an interesting girl do we have here."_

With this Mikan paused a little and afterwards made the whole campus to shake because of the noise she had caused.

_. " YOU!, ---yo-u—you pervert!!!, I'll kill you. I will , and I mean it. You bastard!!!". Mikan shouted._

"_Well don't blame me you are too careless to reveal your undies to me just because you fell off to the ground." Natsume said with a smirk on his face._

_After that greeting Natsume left the super pissed, blushed Mikan behind and ended their foolish meeting. While on the other hand, the fans were all gone and the lane where the terrible situation of their 1__ST__ meeting happened is now quiet._

* * *

_Hope you've liked it._

_REVIEW pliss!!! _

_support so that i could know wether to stop or to continue..._

_1. Is it boring?_

_2. Are the lines so common?_

_OMG just Review ok..._

_thanks a lot. :))_


End file.
